


Kiss Me Alot

by transphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transphil/pseuds/transphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: "Teenage au, dan is over at phil’s house or vise versa and they’re talking about kissing or something and they both haven’t had their first kiss so phil offers to be dan’s first kiss (sorry if this doesn’t make sense)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Alot

“You’ve never kissed anyone? Never?!”

A blush appeared on Dan’s cheeks. He averted his eyes from where he had been looking at Phil and remained silent, not knowing what to say.

“Dan! You can’t be serious!”

He bit his lip and a soft, self-deprecating chuckle escaped from his throat.

“I’m not lying Phil, who’d want to kiss me?”

He could feel his cheeks darken even more and, trying to hide his face, put his head between his hands. It wasn’t like he could do anything about it, for God’s sake, he was only 16 after all. Of course he’d had crushes on people at school and he’d had a girlfriend when he was 13, but nothing exciting had ever happened. He wasn’t particularly handsome or popular and nobody seemed to take interest in him. He was just Dan, another kid at school, nothing special. And if he was being honest, he didn’t really mind. He had always wanted his first kiss to be with someone special, someone he cared for. He didn’t want his first kiss to be with a girl who only liked him because he was popular or rich. He didn’t want to give his heart to someone, only to get it back a week later, broken. He wanted his first kiss to be with someone who’d stay with him. He wanted it to be special. He wanted it be with someone he trusted.

He’d never really met someone like that. Well, except for-

_Don’t think about that, Dan. He’s just your friend._

His back connected with the soft carpet he had been sitting on when Phil gave his shoulder a shove and he fell over. He chuckled again, still embarrassed, but remained where he was. The carpet was pretty comfy, and lying still, he took a deep breath before slowly removing his hands from his face so he could look at Phil. Phil’s mouth was wide open in shock, just like his eyes, which looked at him as if he was a ghost. Still uncomfortable, Dan sat up. As if his eyes were surveillance cameras, Phil followed Dan’s movements, his face still painted with shock, his body unmoving.

“Stop it Phil, you creep!” Dan exclaimed and he gave Phil a slight shove back, which only resulted in the two boys shoving each other repeatedly until they ended up on the bed, Phil on top of Dan, triumphantly holding Dan’s wrists down with his hands, while the younger boy desperately, and unsuccessfully, tried to break free. Eventually, they both burst out laughing.

When Phil let Dan go, Dan moved from the bed and sat down against the wall of his room. Phil stayed on the bed, a triumphant grin still plastered onto his face.

“So,” Dan started, “have _you_ kissed anyone?”

Phil’s grin grew even bigger.

Of course, as if that was the only logical answer, Phil nodded and laid back on the duvet, his arms behind his head and a smug smile on his face.

“Thrice. I can’t even remember the name of the second girl, only that she was like the hottest girl in school.”

Looking at Dan, Phil burst out in hysterical giggles when he saw the expression on Dan’s face.

“Stop looking at me like that! It’s true!”

“So, tell me more then.”

“Okay.”

Phil laid back again, relaxing his body and taking a deep sigh. For a moment he closed his eyes and seemed lost in thought, smiling at the memories as if he was reliving the whole thing. “Well, the first one was this girl named Emma. I was 14, I think, and she was in my English class. She put this note in my pencil case, saying ‘I’d love to kiss you sometime’ and so we kissed after school behind the building. It was nice.”

He let out a deep sigh, smiling softly, his eyes still closed. In that moment, Dan thought, he looked beautiful.

Had things been different, Dan would have leaped forward, capturing the soft pale face between his rough hands and kissing his lips over and over again. Phil would have smiled, their lips still brushing together, and pulled the younger boy closer to him, their lips touching each other more firmly every time, softly groaning in pleasure, his hands stroking through Dan’s-

“Like I said, I don’t really remember the second girl, only that she was really pretty. You know; long blonde hair, full lips, amazing body… I still don’t understand why she liked me in the first place, but apparently she did. She came up to me one day and said “hey Phil, you’re cute, want to go out with me?” so that happened. We went out for two weeks, she kissed me once, and then it was over. It didn’t really matter, she was a bad kisser anyway, way too much tongue, and she kept making this weird noises, as if she was pooping.” He chuckled and opened one eye to look at Dan, who stared at the boy unbelievingly, one eyebrow raised, as if he couldn’t imagine how that would have sounded.

“No, really!” Phil exclaimed, sitting up straight at once. “It was like, ‘Phil, ughh, pfoah, ohh, Phil, ohhffp’” There was a moment of silence, and then they both burst out in laughter, tears streaming down their faces when Phil imitated the girl again.

“Phil, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“No, I’m serious!” He smiled again, laying back on the bed, his hands now on his chest and his head resting on a pillow. His eyes closed again, and Dan had to withhold himself from jumping onto the bed and pressing a kiss to his soft black hair. The light shone softly through the white curtains hanging in front of the window, lighting up the boy’s face as if he was an angel. In that moment he really _was_ an angel. Oh, how much he wanted to lay next to him, his head resting in the crook of the pale neck, his lips touching the warm skin. How much he wanted to stroke with his hands over the older boy’s soft cheeks, kissing his closed eyelids. He would kiss them softly and then slowly move down, pressing tender kisses to his nose, and then move down ever more, finally pressing a kiss to his soft lips and-

“Anyway, the third one was about one year ago, just before I turned 17. My cousin brought one of his friends to my birthday party, his name was Erin, maybe you remember him. He’d been whispering things in my ear all day, so when they stayed the night he came into my bedroom and we made out. It was amazing. I miss him sometimes.”

There was a long silence in which Dan contemplated grabbing Phil’s face and just kissing him. It would be nice, he thought, and if Phil really didn’t like it he could brush it off as a joke. He knew that Phil wouldn’t really mind that much. But on the other hand, if things _did_ go wrong, their friendship would be ruined. Dan didn’t know what he would do without the older boy. Phil had been Dan’s best friend for over four years. Dan couldn’t live without him.

They had met four years ago at Dan’s first day of secondary school, 12 years old, shy and awkward, without any friends. He had gotten lost in the huge building and had almost started crying when Phil, two years older and on his way to French class, had found him and helped him find his way. It didn’t take long for them to become best friends: they both liked the same stuff after all and would often meet after school and play video-games and watch films. Not just after school, but also during school they spent a lot of time together. Even though they weren’t in the same class, they spent all their breaks together, talking about pokémon and things they had seen on TV the night before.

After four years they had become inseparable. There was no Dan without Phil. There was no Phil without Dan.

When they grew older and their relationship grew stronger, people sometimes talked about them. There were enough rumours about them being a couple, and sometimes they were even shouted at. They didn’t really mind, they just ignored it. It wasn’t true; in the four years of friendship nothing had happened between them. They were just friends, that was all.

Of course there had been moments of doubt, nights when Dan had lain in his bed, thinking about Phil and imagining kissing the boy, imagining having a relationship that wasn’t just platonic. Even though the idea didn’t seem so bad to him, he never talked to Phil about it, and had no idea if Phil thought the same things about him.

After four years of friendship, though, the inevitable thing happened, and the subject of sexuality had come up in their conversation. They had been watching one of Phil’s new favourite series when the two main characters, two girls, had kissed. Talking about the episode after it had finished Phil had casually mentioned that he’d kissed a boy once and that he was bisexual. Blushing, not willing to admit that he had never kissed anyone, Dan had mumbled he didn’t really know. It didn’t really matter anyway. He didn’t like labels.

It was only when Phil had asked what his first kiss had been like that he couldn’t keep it for himself any more and had told Phil that he’d never kissed anyone.

The silence was broken by Phil, startling Dan from his thoughts.

“So, what do you want your first kiss to be like? On a beach, watching the sunset? Maybe in the toilets at school, like in bad porn?”

“Phil!” Dan gasped in horror, but he couldn’t help smiling when Phil did the same.

“Seriously though, tell me what you have in mind.”

Dan leaned back against the wall he was sitting in front of. Phil was still on his bed, now lying on his stomach and watching the younger boy with bright eyes, curiosity on his face. Averting his eyes, Dan cursed himself because he couldn’t seem to stop blushing today. Even thinking about it, _kissing someone_ , made his guts twist and his heart pound. The fact that Phil, _Phil_ , was right in front of him made everything ten times worse. When he tried to talk, no words seemed to be able to get past the lump in his throat.

“Oh, um, well… I-I guess I just… um…”

From the corner of his eye he could see Phil stifle a giggle. He turned his head away. He felt like crying.

Phil was in front of him in less than a second, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look the older boy in the eyes.

“Dan?”

_Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t-_

“Dan, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. If you don’t want to talk about this, that’s all right. I shouldn’t have laughed, I’m sorry.”

Looking into the bright blue eyes, Dan could see Phil was genuinely sorry and that he had meant no harm. He could feel himself relax slightly and he smiled softly, getting a still concerned smile in return.

“It’s okay.”

Finally, Phil relaxed as well and released Dan’s chin. He sat down next to the boy, back leaning against the wall. There was another moment of silence, a comfortable one. The light still shone brightly through the window and the soft sound of the birds chirping outside and Dan’s mother cooking dinner downstairs was audible. It was quiet, peaceful even. When Dan held his breath, he could hear Phil’s soft breathing, the air moving in and out of his lungs as waves moving slowly towards the shore, crashing, and then pulling back.

“I want my first kiss to be with someone I trust,” he whispered, pausing only to make sure Phil was listening. “It doesn’t have to be special or extremely romantic, I mean, it doesn’t have to be at the beach like you said. But I think I would be scared to death, so my first would be someone I trusted and loved, someone I know and who knows me. You understand?”

After a few seconds, Phil nodded. He was staring ahead, eyes unfocused, lost in thought.

“So… so you would like it if I kissed you right now?”

Dan gulped.

Silence.

Dan gulped again.

“Yes. I would.”

He was almost exploding with emotions racing through his veins. Fear, anticipation, confusion, excitement, happiness. He was trembling all over his body, his hands gripping the fabric of his black skinnies tightly, sweating, his eyes dashing from Phil to his hands to the window and back to Phil. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what was happening. Did Phil just say he was going to kiss him? Had he misinterpreted things? Should he say something?

Maybe the worst thing was that Phil was still staring ahead. A small smile flickered across his face, but he still seemed unfocused, dreaming, as if not really in this universe but in a universe somewhere deep in his imagination.

_Maybe he had just imagined the whole conversation. Maybe Phil had said nothing._

But then Phil turned his head and sat up straight. His smile broadened and he once again brought his hand to Dan’s face, this time cupping his cheek gently and looking the younger boy in the eyes.

“Are you sure?” he asked, and when Dan nodded quietly, he leaned forward and then their lips were touching.

Panic was the first thing crossing Dan’s mind. Was this really happening? Was he really kissing his best friend, who was not only two years older but also _hot as fuck_ and apparently some kissing expert because _holy shit_ when Phil started moving his lips against Dan’s the younger boy actually _moaned_ into the other’s mouth before realising that _they were kissing_ and that, if he didn’t want to fuck this up, he should really start concentrating.

He tried to copy Phil’s movements, moving his lips and trying not to press too hard, when Phil giggled and told him to stop trying so much and “just go with it”. So he relaxed, leaned back against the wall and let Phil take control. He made a pathetic whimpering noise when Phil pushed Dan’s lips open with his tongue and tried not to moan when Phil bit softly on his lower lip. He tried not to squirm in pleasure when Phil grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, pushing their mouths together more firmly. He tried to make his dick stop throbbing in his pants because _shit_ Phil was so close and he almost _came_ when Phil’s hips brushed against his crotch and then he was laying on the ground, the wall that had previously been supporting his back long forgotten and Phil was on top of him, both his hands in the soft brown hair and Dan was losing track of what was happening because the only thing that seemed to matter was _Phil_. Phil’s hands in his hair. Phil’s lips against his own. Phil’s tongue in his mouth. Phil’s body on his. Phil, Phil, _Phil_.

Phil was everywhere, and then he was gone.

Their lips stopped touching, the hands that had been in his hair nowhere to be seen. Phil had rolled to the side, laying next to Dan. They were both panting, Dan noticed. They were both hard, Dan noticed as well.

_He had made Phil hard._

“Shit”, he mumbled, throwing a hand over his eyes. What had seemed impossible until that moment, the one thing that he had wanted to happen but that seemed out of the question, _had actually happened._ They had kissed. Just like that.

He could feel Phil move next to him, he could Phil’s hand on his, moving it from his eyes so he could look into the dark brown eyes, the smug smile back on his face.

“So, how was that?”

They both grinned.

“Definitely the perfect first kiss,” Dan answered with a smirk.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

A moment of silence.

“The perfect first kiss with the perfect boy.”

Phil smiled and dropped another small kiss onto the boy’s lips, but pulled back before the other could react. Resting their foreheads together, the tips of their noses touching, Phil sighed, content.

“You’re pretty perfect too.”

**Author's Note:**

> for comments contact me on [tumblr](http://rvmours.tumblr.com)


End file.
